


A Statement

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Reveal, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: nuttersandroastedacorns said, "I just realized that I find myself writing Sherstrade a lot as: Greg wearing something stupid and embarrassing Sherlock. This is now a prompt for all of you S/L shippers. do itttt"Written 11/26/2012.





	A Statement

Sherlock kept glancing over nervously. Surely someone was going to notice. He’d just arrived at the scene and Greg was wearing Sherlock’s scarf.

“Hey,” Sally said, “isn’t that—?”

“NO!” Sherlock said loudly. “It really isn’t. We have the same taste in scarves, is that okay with you?”

Sally blinked, looking between Sherlock and Greg for a moment. Her mouth fell open slightly. “I was going to. Um. I was just going to ask if wearing a scarf wasn’t a little excessive,” she said, staring at Sherlock, then eyeing the scarf. “Oh my god. That’s your scarf,” she said to Sherlock.

“No! That would be…that would be stupid!” Sherlock exclaimed.

Sally reached out, touched it lightly. “This is yours,” she insisted.

“Okay, fine! So what?! What does that prove?”

“Well,” she said slowly, “it really doesn’t prove anything by itself. But your awkwardness is a different thing entirely.”

She walked away.

“Dammit, Lestrade!” Sherlock hissed, holding out his hand for the scarf. “Take it off and give it back.”

“Okay,” Greg said, removing the scarf with a hint of reluctance. Sherlock bunched the scarf up and held it to his chest, eyes widening when he realized that Greg’s neck displayed quite a love bite. 

“…Oh,” said Sherlock.

Greg sighed and shrugged. “Wasn’t sure what else to do,” he murmured.

“I’ll, um.” Sherlock blinked, then poked at the mark with his fingertip with a hint of a smile he quickly did his best to suppress. He leaned in and fixed the scarf around Greg’s neck again. “Um. It’s got a certain…you’re…well, it’s a statement,” he said uncertainly.

“Sure is,” said Greg with a grin. “It says I don’t mind wearing my boyfriend’s scarf in public." 

When Sally came back, Sherlock was blushing pink.


End file.
